1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems and in particular to a system and method for determining power supply unit configurations in an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include a number of redundant alternating current to direct current (AC-DC) or direct current to direct current (DC-DC) power supplies that provide regulated voltages to different loads. The load current may vary across a broad range from relatively high peak currents to very low stable currents. The AC-DC and DC-DC power supplies used in servers typically should be designed for a large range of server configurations and generally need to be designed to handle the full load of the server safely. The power supplies also need to be optimized for efficiency, size, and cost.
In many applications, reliability or availability of the information handling system is an important factor. Redundant power supplies provide an equivalent power back up when one or more power supplies discontinue operation. Multiple power supplies provide redundancy by being coupled to a common output bus. Wherever more than one power supply exists, the power supplies can be designated to be in various states or modes such as active, sleep, hot-spare or cold spare. Typically the selection of which power supplies are active and which power supplies are in a sleep mode are pre-determined by a user during configuration of the system. If one power supply fails, one of the redundant power supplies can be brought online to replace the failed power supply.